


I Like it Rough

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy wants his lover to give him something special but Heavy is somewhat hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like it Rough

 

“Mischa.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no.”

“Why?” Spy frowned, his foot rubbing against his lover’s crotch.

“Spy,” Heavy sighed as he pushed Spy away. “It is too dangerous.”

“You keep saying that,” Spy pouted. “What do you mean, ‘too dangerous’?”

“Please, not now.” Mischa sighed.

“Do you not love me?”

“No, I do,” Mischa sighed again. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“You think you’ll hurt me if we make love?”

“Yes. Heavy is too big. I would hurt you. I do not want to do that.”

“God, you’re sickly sweet. I wish you would stop,” Spy kissed the bigger man. “But you don’t have to worry. Besides, I’m tired of waiting. I want to play.”

Spy’s fingers tugged at the waist of Heavy’s pants. Heavy grabbed Spy’s hands. The Frenchman sighed as he looked into the Russian’s eyes. Oh, he could get lost in those baby blues forever. Poor Mischa looked so worried and it tugged at the useless, shriveled organ Spy called a heart. It’s odd what loving someone can do to you. It makes you feel things you forgot you could feel.

“But what if I hurt you?” Mischa asked.

“I want you to,” Spy whispered. “I want that nice, thick cock of yours. Please, Король моего сердца?”

“You are bad,” Mischa suddenly grinned. “My little Spy wants to be fucked, da?”

Spy shivered and bit his lip. Finally! He nodded, prompting his lover to leave a kiss on the Frenchman’s neck. The burly man licked Spy’s neck before biting down with his teeth. Spy squeaked before moaning. His body was tingling. Heavy’s large hands deftly undid Spy’s suit. Lips still at his neck, Heavy continued to bite at the Frenchman’s skin. Spy dug his hands into Heavy’s back, moaning softly.

Suddenly, Spy’s face was revealed. He opened his eyes, shocked to see that Heavy had removed his mask. Instantly, his hands went to his face but Mischa took them away, smiling at him. Spy felt his heart beating like mad. No one has seen his face in such a long time.

“Mischa, what—“

“Hello handsome.”

Spy blushed suddenly. This was the first time Mischa had seen Spy without the mask. It felt vulnerable and slightly scary. But when the Russian pressed his lips against his, he melted. The kiss left Spy slightly breathless.

“Little Spy should leave mask off more often.” Mischa grinned.

“All right.”

Spy would do it for Mischa. Only for him.

Spy slipped out of his clothing, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Mischa removed his shirt, much to Spy’s pleasure. Spy was convinced that Mischa was related to a god. Only a powerful, immortal being could be so strong and sculpted. Crawling towards him, Spy ran his hand over Mischa’s strong, chiseled chest. God, he was lucky.

“You like the view?” Mischa asked.

“Oui.”

“Good.”

Mischa kissed Spy, pinning him down to the bed. The bigger man undid his lover’s pants before pulling them down completely, leaving Spy in nothing but his underwear. Heavy smiled at the pair of lacey, pink panties.

“You wear underwear I bought you.” He said.

“I like it,” Spy shrugged. “Besides, my ass looks fantastic in them.”

“I agree.”

Spy bit his lip, watching Heavy with eager eyes as his large hand reached into the thong. Spy gasped, breathing out a long, breathy moan as Heavy started rubbing him. It was slow and gentle at first, but it sent shivers through Spy’s legs. He had been waiting for months for his lover’s touch. While his darling Mischa was a strong man, the Heavy was gentle when he wanted to be. While Spy preferred the rougher touches, he didn’t mind the softness.

“AH!”

Spy squirmed slightly, curling his toes. Mischa had pulled down his panties and was now rubbing Spy’s growing erection with two fingers. Normally, Spy could be quiet under pressure but not now. No, slowly he was losing his cool. Whimpering, he bit down hard on his lip in order to suppress a moan but it did no good. A small strangled whine escaped his lips. Things were starting to get hazy as his latent lust began to bubble to the surface.

“More.” He breathed softly.

With a smile, Mischa shifted downward. Then, his tongue made contact with Spy’s aching cock. Spy saw stars as he began to moan and writhe around on the bed. It was like he was making love for the first time. Every touch sent hot, warm pleasure running through him. Opening one eye, Spy watched Mischa. The handsome Russian’s head bobbed up and down as he deep throated Spy’s cock. Spy hummed to himself, taking in Mischa’s red face. Mischa stopped sucking and for a second, Spy started to whine. Mischa placed a finger to Spy’s lips, staring at the older man. Confused, Spy watched Mischa wet his finger before gently pressing it against Spy’s entrance.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Spy arched his back. “Oh god yes!”

This was what heaven was like. So tight, so big, so thick! Spy bit down hard on his finger, trying his damnest not to moan. However, Mischa was having none of it. He pushed forward, causing Spy to shout out. Whimpering, he watched as Mischa fingered his hole. There was a bit of pain but it was sharp and exquisite. Once he was satisfied, Mischa pulled out his finger and yanked down his briefs. Spy eyed the other’s thick cock, his heart fluttering slightly.

“Ready?”

Spy just nodded. Mischa placed his tip near Spy’s entrance before slowly gliding in.

“Douce mère de Dieu,” Spy breathed, closing his eyes. “Tellement gros! Alors putain grand!”

Everything was hot. It was as if he was burning. Spy was only able to whimper, his mind no longer forming coherent thoughts. All he could do was moan as Heavy continued. The bigger man kissed him, never stopping for a moment. Spy kissed back with a wild hunger and pulled away, only to moan more. He felt Heavy’s teeth sink into his skin, topping off the fantastic feeling within his body. It was the feeling of fullness, so tight and warm. It was like a champagne bottle ready to pop.

“Little Spy is so gorgeous.” Heavy rumbled.

God, his voice sent shivers down Spy’s spine. That deep rumble was heavenly. Spy would do anything for Mischa. Spy needed Mischa’s love. As much as he tried to be the strong silent type, Spy needed love from Mischa. Perhaps it was because he had been so deprived of it as it child or maybe it was some strange sense of greed. All he knew was that he wanted Mischa’s love all for himself.

Spy hissed, wrapping his legs around Mischa’s waist. Oh, he was close. This was beyond fantastic and he wanted it to last but there was no way he could just stop his orgasm.

“"Il arrive! Oh, je ne peux plus retenir!”

Mischa gave one last, hard thrust and that was all it took. Spy moaned as he came for the first time in years. A wave of exhaustion came over him and he laid back, panting. Mischa pulled out and laid next to Spy.

“See?” Spy grinned. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes,” Spy turned on his side. “Thank you, Mischa.”

"You're welcome Little Spy." 

Mischa kissed Spy's nose before wrapping his arms around the smaller man and falling asleep.

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
